gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A Beam Bazooka Type
The RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A Beam Bazooka Type is a variant of the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" featured in the original design series Harmony of Gundam by Hajime Katoki. Technology & Combat Characteristics An alternate equipment designed by the Delaz Fleet for Gundam Physalis after it has used up its sole nuclear warhead, rendering the atomic bazooka useless. Like the atomic bazooka, the beam bazooka has two components, with the front portion stored in the shield while the back potion is mounted on the back of the right shoulder. The firepower of the beam bazooka can rival that of a mega particle cannon on a large scale mobile armor such as MA-05 Bigro. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard defensive armament of the Earth Federation Forces' RX and RGM series of mobile suits is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*A.E.Blash AEXB-909L Beam Saber :The Physalis is equipped with a pair of A.E.Blash AEXB-909L beam sabers stored in waist-mounted racks. The output of these sabers can be manually adjusted and at the highest setting can overpower RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes"'s beam saber. ;*NR-Sh-02-RX/S-00013 Shield :The Gundam Physalis is equipped with a unique NR-Sh-02-RX/S-00013 model shield. The large shield serves not only as additional protection for the Physalis against physical and beam weapons, but it also features a powerful cooling system designed to help protect the Physalis from the edge of a nuclear explosion. ;*Beam Bazooka :Modified from the mobile turret Skiure's beam cannon, it serves as the Physalis's main range weapon after the atomic bazooka is useless. Like the atomic bazooka, it is a two-piece weapon, with one piece stored in the shield while the other is mounted on the right shoulder. History In the anime, the beam bazooka is never used by the GP02A as the suit is destroyed in a heated battle with the GP01Fb Gundam Zephyrantes Full Burnern after its attack on the Federation space fleet at Konpei Island. However in the manga, Mobile Suit Gundam Katana, it is used together with the MLRS by Kanesada Tsurugi. Gallery Rx78gp02a-BeamBazooka_p01_GundamOnline.jpg|Gundam GP02A Beam Bazooka Type as featured in Bandai Namco's Gundam Online action game GundamJack.jpg|Gundam GP02A Beam Bazooka Type promotional campaign as featured in Gundam Battle Operation Gp02a-bb-war.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 Card Builder'' card RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A Beam Bazooka Type BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Action Figures GFF_0008_GundamGP02A_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0008 "RX-78GP02A Gundam Physalis" (2002): package front view GFF_0008_GundamGP02A_box-back.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0008 "RX-78GP02A Gundam Physalis" (2002): package rear view GFF_0008_GundamGP02A_Sample.jpg|GFF #0008 "RX-78GP02A Gundam Physalis" (2002): product sample controvertible as Gundam GP02A Beam Bazooka Type GFF_GPSeries_01-02A-03S-04G_ProductSample.jpg|Size comparison of GFF's GP-series MS figures. From left: Gundam GP01 (#0003), Gundam GP02A (#0008), Gundam GP03S (#0034), and Gundam GP04G (#0010) Notes and Trivia *Although the HG 1/144 model kit of the RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) also comes with a beam bazooka, the latter is not part of the MLRS configuration. Reference External links *RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A Beam Bazooka Type on MAHQ ja:RX-78GP02A ガンダム試作2号機 ビーム・バズーカ仕様